Surprise!
by Irual
Summary: Part of another collaboration with Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps called The Fluff Files. Chapter 62 of this called Clueless was stuck in my subconscious when I wrote this because it turned out TOTALLY different than my first attempt. (This is a very good thing btw) enjoy! So...When does out favorite sly fox GET a clue? read and see :)


Fluff Files

The emerald green eyes of Zootopia's first fox cop opened as he yawned. His tongue curled between his teeth as he flexed before his mouth snapped shut. His sensitive nose quivered as he smelled the delectable aroma of his favorite breakfast, spicy tofu wraps with….

His ears flicked as the almost silent sound of his partner's fluffy feet pattered over the hardwood floors of their shared apartment and experience helped him catch her mid jump as she bounded onto the sofa. Her soft paws with their blunt claws played with his ears as her pleased hum shifted to the familiar sound of what he called her bunny purr. The rhythmic grinding of her back teeth was something she did when particularly happy and hearing it brought out smug grin number three.

Seeing this, Judy paused to say. "Hey Slick. I know that look, Last time it involved a third helping of my mom's blueberry cobbler."

Her Amethyst eyes gleamed with the spark of fun that he lived to see but before he could say anything the words left him joining the rest of his brain on a sudden vacation as he realized that the solidly muscled bunny body he was holding was wearing one of his green patterned Pawwian shirts over her snug black leggings.

"Carr...Carr...Ummm"

He had a sudden flashback to when she blackmailed him during the now infamous missing mammals case at the look on her face. Instead of waving one of her carrot shaped recording pens at him though she made what was let of his wits flee for cover as her scritching at the base of his ears shifted to rubbing the sensitive edges of them.

Her smile softened, "Come on sleepyhead. We've got plans today."

She tugged gently on his tie as he put her on her feet. She had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt but it still fell well past her knees as she dragged her unresisting fox toward the kitchen. He blinked at the sight of a large fruit salad and the tofu warps but what made him scoop up his bunny and twirl her around to set her gently on one of their adjustable stools at the bar was the sight of a familiar set of tapir-ware and a steaming pot of coffee. Nicholas P. Wilde was NOT an idiot. His well honed instincts were now back on line.

"Carrots. Why is there a Wolf sized tapir-ware container of your mother's cobbler on our counter?"

Suddenly sheepish she admitted, "Mom and Dad left it here."

Even more surprised at this news Nick leaned nonchalantly against the counter as he poured himself a cup of coffee in the Wolf sized ZPD coffee mug Judy had gotten him for their six month anniversary.

"And when exactly did this happen Carrots?"

"This morning."

The fox's head swiveled around making a show of his visual search of the kitchen. "So…. I can't imagine your Mom and Dad coming all the way to Zootopia just to bring us some cobbler."

Much to his amusement Judy Hopps-Wilde, one of the toughest cops in Precinct One blushed from the nape of her neck to the tips of her ears. She shook her head with a coy sort of smile building around her mouth as she got a small box from the counter and handed it to him.

Putting down his mug he started to ask about it when their door burst open to reveal Stu and Bonnie Hopps. Stu was holding his I carrot up and waved as he peered into the screen holding the phone up so the camera faced the fox and bunny duo.

"Hurry up Jude this crazy new phone keeps shifting on me."

"Oh Stu! Hush or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what? What's going on here Carrots?" Glancing into the box his jaw hit the floor along with the rest of him at the sight of the double lines on the stick in the cotton batting lining the box.

Judy's face swam into view as she knelt to pat his cheek, "Nick! Are you okay?"

Joy bubbled up as he held her close and begged, "It's real?!"

At her nod he laughed and felt tears start as he managed a wave at the camera. "I'm not okay, I'm a Dad."


End file.
